


A Place for Us

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I can't believe I put cute as one of the tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: When Will came to visit Nico in his cabin, Nico saw some scratches on Will's arm. Will let Nico cleaned them, but refused to tell why he got scratches mark.He promised that he would tell Nico the next day, though.As always, Will kept his promise. He showed Nico the reason why he got scratches on his arms.And as always, it made Nico fell in love with him just a little deeper.





	A Place for Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolemnlySwear21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnlySwear21/gifts).



> A few weeks ago, SolemnlySwear21 asked me to write something about Nico taking care of Will's wound. I kind of tweaked her prompt a bit (please don't hate me I think it still has some of the major elements of the original prompt).  
> Anyway, I hope you like this :)

*******

Nico would not say that it was something that he was expecting. But he would not say that he was unhappy either, to find Will to be the one that has been throwing small rocks to his window. Nico opened the window. Folding his arms on the window frame, he leaned forward just a bit.

“What is it, Solace?”

Will grinned at his boyfriend, pearly white teeth gleaming between his lips. “Hello, boyfriend. I come here to visit you! Don’t you feel so loved?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “You know where the door is, Will.”

Will pouted. “But it’s not a romantic way to visit my beloved boyfriend!”

Nico sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “It’s the _normal_ way to visit someone, Will.”

“I prefer the romantic way than the normal one,” Will insisted and stepped closer to the window. He stretched out his hand and grinned again. “So, let me in?”

That stupidly bright grin and the blue eyes should not have done things to Nico.

They still did anyway.

Pretending that his heart was not fluttering, Nico huffed, and stepped aside from the window. Will jumped in through the window. He took a wide step to where Nico was standing with his back against the wall. Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

He kissed Nico’s forehead, then gently pressed his forehead against Nico’s.

“How are you doing in this fine evening, my Prince of Darkness?”

Will was the most terrible person that always called Nico with most horrible nicknames.

Nico had no idea why he loved his boyfriend.

He still loved Will anyway.

Nico huffed again, prentending that he was annoyed. But when Will softly nuzzled his nose with Nico’s, Nico let a small smile broke into his lips.

“I’m okay” Nico said.

Will placed another quick kiss on the tip of his nose before he pulled away. He held Nico’s hips with both hands.

“You missed dinner,” Nico said. He softly rubbed Will’s arms that were holding his hips. “Where were-“

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw some scratches on Will’s arms.

“Will?” He glanced up at Will before quickly held Will’s arm, turned it over so he could see the scratch marks better. There were a few scratches on Will’s skin, like he just scraped his arm on something. The scratches were not actually bleeding, and they were not swelling much. But the reddening on the skin showed that those scratches were still fresh.

“What happened?” Nico asked, looking up at Will. Will tried to pull his arm from Nico, but Nico quickly tightened his grip on Will’s arm.

“It was nothing.”

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t have scratches on your arm.”

Will sighed. He scratched the back of his ear. “I fell down right before I came here.”

Nico frowned. “How come?”

Will looked at Nico and there was something that almost looked like a guilty expression on his face. “Long story,” he said, half-cringing.

Nico huffed as he let go of Will’s arm. He gestured with his chin to the bathroom.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s do something with those scratches.”

“It’s not _that_ bad!”

“At least let's clean it up, okay?” Nico said. “Doctor’s order!”

“Hey, _I_ am the doctor.”

“Okay. Doctor’s boyfriend’s order, then.”

Will raised his brows and the next second, he laughed.

“Okay,” he said, and kissed the top of Nico’s head.

He followed Nico to the bathroom. Nico turned on the faucet of the bathroom sink and helped Will washed the scratches with cool running water and some mild soap. He gave Will a towel to dry his hand and told Will to wait for him in the bedroom.

Nico took the first aid kit box from the cabinet and brought it along with him. He walked to the bed where Will was waiting, and sat next to him.

“Wow. That’s quite a good kit,” Will said, smiling teasingly as Nico opened the box.

Nico huffed. “Yeah. I got it from my boyfriend. He’s such a dork,” Nico said, taking a small tube of antibiotic ointment from the box.

“Really? I heard that he’s a romantic one,” Will said, letting Nico take his arm.

“Sort of,” Nico said. “He’s a combination of a dork and a hopeless romantic.”

Nico carefully applied the ointment. “But I love him anyway,” Nico said, keeping his eyes on what he was doing.

“Nice. I heard that he loved you too,” Will said and Nico could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

Nico chuckled and lifted his head up, meeting Will’s eyes. Will stared at Nico with a pair of warm blue eyes. For a second, Nico’s heart did a stupid backflip.

“You’re such a sap,” Nico said, but letting himself smile at Will.

“You love me anyway,” Will said and cradled Nico’s cheek with his free hand.

He leaned forward, and caught Nico’s lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

Nico could never get used to the feeling of how a simple kiss like this could reduce the world to nothing but him and Will.

When Will pulled away, Nico looked down, knowing that he must be blushing. He took a medium-sized Band-Aid from the box.

“Where have you been? Why did you miss dinner?” Nico said as he unwrapped the Band Aid. Because really, for the last two weeks, he felt Will had been busier than usual. And Nico knew for ure that it was not about the infirmary.

“I was doing something,” Will answered vaguely.

“Something what?” Nico asked as he carefully applied the bandage, making sure that it covered Will’s scratches.

“I can’t tell you now.”

Nico looked up, frowning a little at Will. “Why?”

Will sighed. “Because I don’t want to lie to you.”

Nico tilted his head to the left, eyeing Will curiously. Will took Nico’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“Look, I can’t tell you now. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

Nico stretched his lips into a thin line and let out a huff. “Promise?” He asked Will.

“I promise,” Will said. The corners of his lips curled up into a small cute smile as he offered his pinky finger to Nico. “Pinky promise,” he added.

Nico chuckled. But he was also smiling as he hooked his pinky finger to Will’s, and let Will kissed his forehead.

 

*******

 

Nico opened the door, finding Will grinning at him with hands hidden on his back.

“I thought you want to visit me in a romantic way,” Nico said, smirking slightly as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. “I thought I would never have to open the door again for you.”

Will’s smile was as always, ridiculously wide and bright.

And as always, Will’s smile made something sweet melted inside Nico’s chest.

“Oh, I am still visiting you in a romantic way,” Will said and then pulled his hands from his back, dramatically presenting a bouquet of red roses to Nico.

To be honest, Nico was almost surprised that Will was not kneeling on his knees.

“Oh, red roses,” Nico said. “How romantic.” He tried to sound as sarcastic as possible, but it was difficult when he barely could stop himself from smiling.

“Do I need to kneel down to make it more romantic?” 

“Shut up, Will,” Nico said and took the bouquet. Despite how he hated clichés, he brought the bouquet closer to his face and inhaled the sweet scent of it. His face was probably the same color as the roses now but Nico could not make himself care.

He looked up at Will.

“Thank you, oh my dearest significant annoyance,” he said, lips quirking into a smile.

“Anything for my special guy.”

“Will, We really need to have a talk on how we should call each other.”

“Aren’t you going to count the flowers?”

Nico raised his eyebrows at Will’s question that sounded just so out of the blue. But then he looked down to the bouquet, quickly counted the number of roses.

“Twelve,” Nico said as he lifted his head up again. “Do I suppose to know what it means?”

Something in the way Will looked at him made Nico’s heart flutter.

“It’s been twelve months since you say yes when I asked you to be my boyfriend,” Will said, smiling softly at Nico.

Nico’s face was now positively as red as the roses, or even redder. His chest was full with warm air and some stupid butterflies danced in his stomach.

“Well, technically, I didn’t say yes…” Nico said.

Will laughed and leaned forward to press a sweet chaste kiss on Nico’s lips.

“No. You didn’t say ' _yes_ '. After I asked you that you asked me _why_ and then I just said because I like you a lot and then you said okay. Not ' _yes_ '.” Will waved his hand dismissively. “But well, just small irrelevant details.”

Nico laughed and leaned forward to bury his face against Will’s chest.

"Yeah, you know what I meant anyway," Nico was smiling as he mumbled against Will's sweater.

“Happy anniversary, my Death Boy,” Will said. “I love you”. He kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“I love you too, my Cuddly Wuddly,” Nico said as he pulled away a bit, smirking at Will.

Will’s eyes widened. “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?”

“Cuddly Wuddly?” Nico repeated, schooling his expression into the most innocent one.

“That, is legit, the worst pet name ever.”

“So we’ll just stick with Sunshine?”

Will laughed again and grabbed Nico’s hand. “Come on, let’s go for dinner.”

Nico slid his fingers between Will’s to hold his hand back. After closing the door of his cabin, he let Will lead him walking away from the Hades Cabin. But when he realized that Will was taking him to where the woods were instead of to the dining pavilion, he furrowed down his brows.

“Will?” He tugged Will’s hand but kept on walking next to Will. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere only we know,” Will said singsongy

They walked through the woods in companionable silence with their fingers lacing together for about 15 minutes before Will finally stopped.

“There,” Will let go of Nico’s hand and waved to a big oak tree. Nico stared at the tree and gasped to see a treehouse on the tree.

“You made this?” His head snapped to Will.

Will nodded. “Yeah. For the last two weeks. Jake helped me.”

Nico looked back at the treehouse. The wooden planks were painted in bright yellow, the door and window frame were red. There was a small porch in front of the tree house, a rope ladder hanging down from the opening to the porch.

“Remember when you once complained the camp could be too crowded sometimes?” Will’s voice made Nico turn his head back to Will.

“Well, it’s not like I don’t like hanging out in your cabin,” Will shrugged his shoulders lightly. “But I think it would be nice if we could have a place where we can…you know… get away from the camp for a while.”

Nico smiled and tiptoed to kiss Will’s cheek.

“Also,” Will said and gestured to a huge root of the oak tree popping on the ground. “Last night, I tripped on that damn root. That’s how I got these scratches.” He lifted his arm that still had the Band-Aid on it.

Nico grinned. He brought Will’s hand that was holding his to his lips and kissed his wrist.

“Come on,” Will said, tugging Nico to come along with him to where the rope ladder was hanging. “Let’s go up.”

Will went up first. It took a bit longer for Nico to climb the rope ladder, as one of his hand was still holding the bouquet. But he managed to do it anyway. When Nico heaved himself up to the porch from the rope ladder, Will already opened the door of the treehouse. His side was leaning against the door frame as he smiled and reached out for Nico’s hand.

Nico took Will’s hand and stepped into the treehouse.

 _Their treehouse_ , Nico thought to himself, feeling warm inside and a little bit giddy.

The inside of the tree house was not too big. There were two windows, one on the same side of the door and the one was on the opposite side. There were dark blue curtains on each window.

At the corner of the room was a mattress, covered with sky blue sheets. A blue blanket that looked so comfortable and warm was folded neatly at one end of the mattress. At the other end of the mattress were some pillows, looking so fluffy in their blue covers. At the other corner of the room was a small cabinet. A small electric kettle and a small microwave were neatly placed there, along with a small basket that was covered with red and white checkered napkin.

Three rows of fairy lights were hung on one side of the room, basking the room with soft yellowish light. Nico stepped closer to the fairy lights and saw that there were some pictures of them and their friends, clipped on the string of the light with small clothespins.

“So,” Will said, wrapping his arms around Nico from behind. “What do you think?” Will asked as he rested his chin against Nico’s shoulder.

“This is…amazing,” Nico whispered, felt like he was half-dreaming.

Will kissed his cheek. “I’m happy that you like it,” he said.

Nico turned around and wrapped his arms around Will.

“Thank you so much, Will,” he said, then nuzzled his face against Will’s soft sweater. He let himself inhale the familiar citrusy scent from Will.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Will said.

Nico pulled back a little, just so he could look up at Will. Will’s eyes were warm and his smile was soft and Nico fell in love a little deeper with him.

“Look, I know that I have said it before but I will say it again,” Will said.

Nico arched an eyebrow at Will. “What?”

“I love you, Neeks.”

Nico chuckled lightly.

“Do I have to say it back?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I love you too, Will,” Nico said.

When Will kissed him, Nico knew that yes, he would always want to say the words. So he would always say it back whenever Will said the words.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedbacks are always welcomed!


End file.
